


The Light in You the Light in Me

by Atlantech



Category: Atlantech
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Series, Short Story, Tjatey, Tjatey culture, atlantech - Freeform, discovering love for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantech/pseuds/Atlantech
Summary: Sebak reflects on his past, realizing his wrong-doings and his desire to make things right somehow. He also thinks about Dendera, remembering how she saved his soul on that fateful day and reminded him that he wasn't too far gone yet. In his eyes she is his savior and also the one he wishes to share a future with.
Relationships: Sebak/Dendera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	The Light in You the Light in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Lil_Scorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Lil_Scorpio/gifts).



> For Sassy_Lil_Scorpio since she mentioned she would like to see more about the budding relationship between these two. <3  
> Sorry there's no artwork yet I'll get to it eventually.

After aiding Lynne with saving Abraham Grant’s life, the former Tjatey warrior Sebak knew there was no way he could return the lives he had so ruthlessly taken as he joined forces with Naeem and his brother against the humans of the AMF. But it wasn’t until Naeem had turned on them and killed his brother, that Sebak realized their attack was never about fulfilling any kind of prophecy, but simply because Naeem wanted power for himself and nothing more. He had never even intended on waiting for William Sterling’s answer, he was always going to kill him anyway.

But after witnessing the death of his beloved brother Abasi, Sebak surrendered his weapon and his life. And while Dendera had the choice of killing him off, she instead reminded him that he was still capable of making things right. Sebak never understood those words until he bravely turned on his own people, and stabbed the warrior who had severely injured the AMF captain. Then he along with Lynne carried the injured man all the way to the base’s infirmary, where he’d undergone an emergency blood transfusion between him and Lynne. This saved the man’s life and stopped the bleeding long enough to get him transported to the city hospital.

Afterwards Lynne had thanked him, but he could still see that look of distrust in her eyes as well. And whatever genuine trust she had appeared to have dissipated. It seemed to be that way with all the humans, and Dendera too felt this way. But after losing Onuris, Artis Frederic was very much in need of someone to replace him, and so Dendera suggested Sebak to him, and explained that he would be easy to train because he’d always been a fast learner.

Without a second thought, Artis had accepted her suggestion, and Sebak was hired on the spot so-to-speak. It took a while for him to fully adjust to his new surroundings, even more so with his new attire. Dendera had assured him he would get used to the new uniform, which was a bit tight fitting in certain areas unlike the old jumpsuit he’d donned before. But every time she spoke or even looked at him he saw nothing but a light in her. Remembering way back when they were merely warriors out for bloodshed, he had never viewed her as anything but another comrade. But now it was different, she was different, and dare he even say beautiful; everything from her pale-gray complexion which was even a bit paler than his own, and her long flowing lavender hair and deep purple eyes. When he looked at her now all he saw was a goddess, his savior.

Sebak even recalled one conversation he’d had with his brother about a week before the Tjatey attacked the humans for the second time. It was then that Abasi had expressed his desire to stay out of the war because he had a partner and a child to care for. Sebak didn’t understand his reasoning, but when Abasi asked him why he still didn’t have a partner of his own the answer was completely lost on him. Why don’t I have a partner? He asked himself then, never knowing what it was like to feel something so deeply for another as he seemed to feel when he was with Dendera.

But on one particular day as she was showing him the ropes and showing him how to use Atlantech’s technology, he realized that he wanted her to be his partner for life. The only issue was he didn’t know how to express these new feelings, or even what to say to her. How does one ask another to be your partner exactly? He wondered. What words are used and how are they said? The Tjatey word for love was _merwet_ or _meri_ , but it was seldom used in their language and not in the same way as the humans said it either. They had expressed compassion over their conquests and the treasures they had stolen from others in the galaxy. To love or feel love towards one of their own was practically unheard of, but Sebak was beginning to understand the reasons why. It was after all, a very powerful emotion and one that could cause you to lose sense of yourself and everything else around you; almost like being caught in a haze where it was just you and them. But he understood it now and he felt it more strongly than anything.

And as Dendera looked back at him, she too saw all the same things and felt the same feelings as well. There was a light in both of them now and it shone brighter than any star in the universe. It was a love neither of them spoke of for the time being, but one day they would.


End file.
